Mine
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: "Uuuu… Eh, Kyoya. Dokter tadi cukup menarik ya? Rambutnya pirang halus, matanya indigo. Cantik sekali. Sepertinya aku menyukainya." Kata Dino Innocent.  'DEG'    Warning: OOC, Typo,Shonen-ai!    Read And review Pleasee


Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Mine © Erinzaelel

Pair: D18~

Rate: K+/T

Genre: Romance-Angst2 dikit :p

Warning: Typo, OOC sangat

Kyoya Hibari duduk di atas atap Namimori high seperti saat ia berumur 14 tahun. Sekarang ia adalah seorang pria sejati. Ia adalah Vongola Cloud Guardian sepenuhnya. Mata kelabunya tertutup sejenak. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ingatanya tiba-tiba melayang ke 12 bulan yang lalu. Tepat setahun setelah kejadian 'itu'.

-~D18~-

Kyoya Hibari berlari di dalam koridor rumah sakit. Meski semua suster yang dilewatinya memandanginya dengan tatapan 'hei! Dilarang berlari!' atau 'tolong tenang!'. Namun, tentu saja tidak akan menyurutkan niat Hibari untuk pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor 4 lantai 2 ini.

"Ah, Hibari?" Tanya seorang wanita berjas putih yang terlihat seperti seorang dokter muda.

"Anne." Balas Hibari.

"Dia ada di sini." Kata Anne sambil menunjuk kamar nomor 418 yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jadi..?" Tanya Hibari tidak sabar. Anne menghela nafas seolah-olah tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku saja. Butuh sedikit privacy kan?." Ajak Anne. Hibari hanya menurut dan pergi.

-~D18~-

"Seperti yang kita tahu, 2 hari yang lalu, pesawat yang ditumpangi Dino mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh di pedalaman di Italy. Cedera yang dialami Cavallone cukup gawat. Kalau saja waktu itu tidak segera ditemukan, bisa kupastikan ia tidak akan selamat." Ucap Anne.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Aku ingin tahu cedera seperti apa, Anne." Kata Hibari tidak sabar.

"Yah.. Kepalanya terbentur entah apapun itu. kurasa ingatannya akan sedikit terganggu."

"Separah apa?" Tanya Hibari.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sampai ia sadar." Jawab Anne murung.

"Ada lagi?"

"Yeah. Kakinya tertimpa puing pesawat. Ia akan lumpuh. Seumur hidupnya, Hibari.. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi mafia.."

'_Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana bisa aku memberi tahunya bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Don Cavllone lagi?.. Bagaimana caranya agar ia tetap mau menjalankan hidupnya?..'_ Batin Hibari.

TIba-tiba, HP Anne berbunyi. Sementara Hibari sibuk dengan lamunannya tetang Dino, Anne berbicara dengan nada lega dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hibari, Dino sepertinya sudah sadar. Apa kau mau ikut aku ke kamarnya?" Ajak Anne sambil beranjak pergi.

"Apa kau harus bertanya soal itu?" Balas Hibari.

"Ahaha.. Seharusnya sih tidak." Ucap Anne.

-~D18!~-

"Dino." Panggil Hibari saat melihat sesosok pria berambut kuning yang memakai piyama rumah sakit. Dino menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Dino, kau-"

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Dino masih dengan senyum innocent-nya.

'DEG'

"Di, Dino. Kau tidak ingat aku? Ini aku, Kyoya! Hibari Kyoya!" Seru Hibari.

"M, maaf aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Dino itu... He, hei apakah itu namaku?" Tanya Dino dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Hibari. Sepertinya amnesia yang terjadi padanya cukup parah. Aku ingin memeriksanya. Tolong kau keluar saja. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lebih terpuruk lagi mendengar fakta yang akan keluar dari mulutnya." Bisik Anne sambil menyuruh Hibari Keluar. Hibari hanya mengangguk dan menurutinya.

-SKIP!-

Anne keluar dari kamar Dino dan duduk di samping Hibari. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada kolega-nya ini. Anne menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara pelan.

"Amnesia-nya cukup parah. Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali mengingat semuanya. Ia benar-benar seperti bukan Dino Cavallone. Ia tidak tahu siapa namanya, dari mana ia berasal, dengan siapa ia tinggal, dan siapa orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia tidak tahu semua itu. namun untuk sekedar mengeluarkan isi pulpen, atau melakukan hal normal layaknya manusia biasa. ia masih bisa." Lapor Anne.

"Ia tidak ingat sama sekali? Nama satu saja?" Tanya Hibari.

"Ng? Nama? Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah kemarin, seorang perawat berkata ia mengigau ketika ia tidur. Ia menyebutkan satu kata. _Alpha_ itu yang ia sebutkan. Entah nama atau rumus fisika, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Anne.

"Alpha?... Hn, Terima kasih, Anne."

"Wow. Ini pertama kalinya ya kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang lain selain Dino?" Goda Anne sambil berlalu. Hibari hanya men-death glare Anne yang berlari-lari kecil meninggalkannya.

"Dino." Panggil Hibari sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Ah, ha, halo." Balas Dino takut-takut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?" Tanya Hibari meski akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan.

"M, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat.." Jawab Dino sambil menggeleng.

"hhhh.. Baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Hibari Kyoya. Cukup dengan mengingat namaku saja." Kata Hibari dengan mata menantang.

"Kyoya. Aku akan memanggilmu Kyoya." Ucap Dino dengan senyuman yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

'_Kau tidak berubah, Dino'_ batin Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'Haneuma'." Kata Hibari smabil duduk di samping tempat tidur Dino.

"E, eeee? Kenapa harus Haneuma? Apa artinya?" Tanya Dino seperti anak kecil.

"Kau akan tahu kalau nanti kau sudah ingat." Jawab Hibari enteng.

"Uuuu... Eh, Kyoya. Dokter tadi cukup menarik ya? Rambutnya pirang halus, matanya indigo. Cantik sekali. Sepertinya aku menyukainya." Kata Dino Innocent.

'DEG'

'_Dino! Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu!'_ batin Hibari. Hatinya melengos mendengar Dino berkata bahwa ia tertarik pada Anne.

"D, dia Anne. Anita Darkweather. Dokter muda di sini. Umurnya baru 20 tahun." Jelas Hibari dengan suara bergetar.

"Anne ya.. Haha, namanya lucu. Drakweather itu." Kata Dino. Pipinya bersemu merah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau benar-benar suka ya dengannya?" Tanya Hibari sekedar memastikan.

"Ya. Aku suka dengannya. Ia benar-benar tipeku." Jawab Dino.

"..."

"Kyoya? Ada apa?" Tanya Dino.

"A,ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Dino, bagaimana jika sebenarnya sebelum masuk rumah sakit, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ng? Yahh.. Kalau memang aku punya pacar, dan pacarku tahu aku masuk rumah sakit atau setidaknya hilang dia pasti akan datang dan mencariku." Kata Dino.

"Iya, itu pasti.." Balas Hibari sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan air mata.

'_Dan seperti yang tadi kau katakan, aku datang untuk mencarimu, Dino..._'

"Hei, Kyoya. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Dino membuyarkan lamunan Hibari.

"Ng? Yah, kau adalah salah seorang penumpang pesawat yang jatuh di pedalaman Italy." Jawab Hibari.

"Lalu, kenapa Kyoya ada di sini? Apa aku adalah orang yang berharga bagimu?"

'_Ya Dino. Aku adalah orang yang paling menyayangimu.. Ingatlah Dino.. Ingatlah..'_

"Y, yeah. Kau ini.. Sahabatku. Begitulah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?" Tanya Dino lagi.

"Ng, kau adalah seorang turis yang berkunjung ke Jepang. Lalu kau bertemu denganku. Begitulah." Jawab Hibari seadanya.

Dan, Dino terus melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan selalu membuat Hibari terus berbohong dan akhirnya membuat sebuah cerita fiksi tentang kehidupan Dino. Dalam hati kecilnya, Hibari benar-benar tidak tahan dan ingin segera meluruskan segalanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Dino, ia mencintai Dino, dan semua perasaannya tentang Dino. ..

-COBEK KONTINYU-

* * *

><p>Erin: ...<p>

Dino: ...

Hiba: ...

Erin: E,e etto.. OOC banget ya?

Dino: *Pundung*

Hibari: *ngelap tonfa*

Erin: Etto-

Hiba: KAMIKOROSU!

Erin: HIIII! *menghindar* Minna, Review please TTATT


End file.
